


Kintsugi (Cuore di vetro) - Fanart

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, le fanart vi sembreranno strane se non leggerete la storia, ma perché non dovreste leggerla?, è stupenda!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: Fanart per la meravigliosa storia Kintsugi (Cuore di vetro) di Nykyo.Media: Carta liscia, inchiostro e carboncinoPartecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.





	1. Il primo ricordo di Stiles (Capitolo 5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kintsugi (Cuore di vetro)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833519) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). 



> Sono anni che Ny minaccia di scrivere questa storia, e sono anni che io minaccio di illustrargliela. Vedete? Alla fine non siamo tutto fumo e niente arrosto ;)  
>  Scherzi a parte, credo che mai come in questo caso sia necessario parlare di illustrazioni, più che di fanart. Senza la storia, i disegni risulterebbero probabilmente incomprensibili, se non altro nella loro struttura, e nel tipo di, se mi concedete il termine, scelta stilistica. Associati alla storia, invece, spero che possano rendere il più possibile l'idea della trovata geniale che si è fatta venire in mente questa volta Ny. Tesoro, sono tutti per te ♥


	2. Il secondo ricordo di Stiles (Capitolo 6)




	3. Il terzo ricordo di Stiles (Capitolo 7)




	4. I ricordi di Derek (Capitolo 8)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci sarà un ultimo capitolo aggiuntivo dove pubblicherò le altre fanart realizzate per la storia, che non rappresentavano i ricordi.


	5. Extra: Cuore (Apricapitolo); Tazze (Capitolo 3); Illustrazione libro (Capitolo 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso che oggi ho pubblicato due capitoli: il quarto, con le fanart dell'ultimo capitolo della storia, e questo che è un extra con tutte le fanart che non sono ricordi.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
